


THE many Adventures of the Voltron crew

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cats, Crossover, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Sans, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance handles Keiths knife, Lance wears booty shorts, M/M, Multi, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, No Plot/Plotless, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randomness, Short Shorts, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Lance, Team as Family, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, cause why not?, color babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: Mindless little drabbles and one shots, maybe even some song fics, that my brain comes up with when i am bored, please do enjoy





	1. Mnnnn Langst!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: MY BANK ACCOUNT SAYS I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF TH FANDOMS I HAVE LISTED OR WILL LIST HERE!
> 
> Rated on my lack of self control and brain to keyboard filter which is trash.
> 
> Tags may be edited at any given times.
> 
> No, I do not have a scheduled posting time.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always a plus!

Lance rushed to the living area of the castle in excitement.  It had taken them a while, but Pidge had finally developed something strong enough to pick up feed from an earth news channel.

 

He leaped over the couch, landing by Keith, and grinned as Pidge tinkered with the last of the wires.  Suddenly it came to life.  Lance cheered, but the celebration was cut short when they saw their faces on the screen alongside a stoic and serious woman.

 (by Februarywhite on tumblr)

_“The Garrison still refuses to release information on the whereabouts of the three missing space cadets, one of whom, we have been informed, was the daughter of Colleen Holt, who had lost her son and husband just 6 months prior to the loss of her daughter, another being the grandson of the Prime Minister of Samoa. The Garretts are demanding answers and the shutdown of the space exploration camp.  Another family, the McClains, are demanding to know where their lost son is.  Hailing from Cuba, the McClains are also having to cope with the destruction of Hurricane Irma.  Speaking of this tragic event, Jerry, how are things going on your end?”_

 

The screen switched to an equally stoic man in the middle of a disaster area. _“Thank you, Anna.  As you can see behind me, the damage at Varadero Beach here in Cuba looks like a bombshell went off.  Irma has truly shown her wrath.  Now I stand beside the grandmother of Cadet Lance McClain.  Mrs. McClain?  Can you tell us how you feel in such a situation?”_

 

The camera focused on an elderly woman. _“I feel like mother nature is taking her revenge. I feel it is justified.  You can't predict mother nature's mood.  But I feel rage for the disappearance of my nieto and his friends.  They should be ashamed of themselves for losing not only the Holts and Shirogane, but for losing my nieto and his friends.”_ She turned to the _“Lance, if you are watching this, stay safe and come home as soon as possible.  As for the survivors of Irma, I have fresh water and plenty of room at my house, seeing as it’s the only one standing.”_

 

They all turned to Lance, whose skin was ashen and eyes wide and watery.  They knew he was the one who missed home more than anything.

 

He stood, without saying a word, and headed for the hangar.  They followed him, making sure he didn't rush off into space.  What surprised them was Lance going into Blue.  The particle barrier came down, denying them access to Blue, as well as her Paladin.  All four looked at each other and silently agreed to let him have his moment.

  


A moment turned into a day, a day turned into two days, and by the third day they were starting to worry about him.  They all tried coaxing him out of his lion.  He wouldn't come out.  Finally Keith had had enough. He walked up and looked at Blue.

 

“Let me in… Please, I just want to help.”

 

After a long pause, she finally lowered her head and barrier and let him enter the cockpit.

 

Keith saw discarded water packets and was relieved to find that Lance had been hydrated, at the very least.  Lance sat huddled in his chair, his long legs pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees.

 

Keith frowned, not liking the sight in front of him.  He picked Lance up, throwing him over his shoulder, earning a surprised squeak.

 

“Put me down, Keith!” Lance shrieked.  When he got no reply, he did the first thing to come to mind.

 

Keith yelped, almost dropping Lance in the process. “Did you?  DID YOU JUST _BITE_ MY _ASS?!”_ he demanded, only for Lance to start laughing.  Keith felt himself flush to the hairline.  He immediately dropped Lance, who took off down the hallway. Keith growled and gave chase.

 

“GET BACK HERE MCCLAIN!” Keith screeched, to which he was answered with a “NEVER, MULLET!”

  


Lance slid under the couch. It was cramped, having very little space between it and the floor. He stifled his laughter in order to keep quiet.

 

Then he saw the white boots. “Hey, Shiro, did Lance pass through here?” Shit, Lance hadn't seen Shiro.  He begged whatever higher powers that might be listening that the older man wouldn't say anything.

 

“What did he do?” Shiro asked, amusement in his voice.

 

Keith gave a frustrated sigh. “I finally got Blue to let me in.  I tried to get him to talk, but he just sat there, so I picked him up and carried him out over my shoulder.  Well, he demands I let him down, and obviously I don't listen-”

 

”Because you're too busy groping his thighs.”

 

“Shut up!  Well, anyway.  He _bites_ my _ass!_ ” There's a pause before Shiro is laughing, a deep belly busting laugh. “It's not funny!  His teeth hurt!”

 

That just makes Shiro laugh harder. “I thought you were a masochist?”

 

Oh?  Now _that_ is information Lance can use.

 

“Shut up!  I was drunk on nunvil when I told you that!  You said you would forget about it!” he can't think of an actual comeback and Lance watches those boots stomp out of the living room.

 

“You can come out now Lance,” Shiro says, and Lance wiggles out from under the couch.  Shiro let out a long-suffering sigh. “Why... Of all things... Did you bite him... On the ass?” Shiro asked slowly, an eyebrow raised.

 

Lance just shrugs. “It was there in my face, all juicy and round... What was I supposed to do?”

 

Shiro just smacked himself on the forehead with a groan.  Hearing the commotion, Keith peeked into the common room and immediately charged at Lance upon seeing him.  Shiro watched Lance take off with Keith hot on his heels.  At least things were back to normal.


	2. Booty Shorts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title, babes!

It all started out as a normal day.  Then the environmental balancing system shorted out, leaving the castle boiling hot.  Keith lay in a pair of shorts that he found in his closet, and no shirt, on the slightly cool floor of the common room. 

 

Shiro sat beside him only in shorts and his short sleeved vest.  Hunk wore his cargo shorts, and that was it.  Allura and Coran were in what appeared to be their normal outfits, but lighter colors.  Pidge, however, had no lighter clothes, and they were suffering.  

 

The doors to the common room slid open and in walks Lance, wearing a white tank and blue booty shorts.  That had Keith reeling.  He watched those long, bronze legs move across the living room over to Pidge. 

 

“Here ya go, Pigdeon!  A tank top of your very own!”

 

Pidge’s eyes lit up as they rushed forward and hugged Lance. “Thanks, you goofball!” they said, and eagerly snatched the tank top out of Lance’s hand. 

 

Lance grinned and ruffled their hair. “No big deal kiddo!” 

 

Pidge slapped his hand away from their hair. “I'm only three years younger than you!”

 

Lance laughed softly.  Keith jerked his gaze away, hoping the heat would excuse his rising blush.  Who has the right to be that adorable?  It took his self-control all of five seconds to break and have his eyes wandering back down Lance's round behind.  The shorts were so short Keith could practically see up Lance’s ass crack.  Keith knew he should be ashamed of himself, openly checking out his teammate like that, but it was too hot to think straight.  The sight made his mouth water just looking at it. 

 

Then it hit him.  Was Lance wearing any underwear?  Surely he was, otherwise they would all be getting an eyeful of a very private part of Lance, with how short those shorts were.

 

Pidge served as an excellent distraction when they bounced back into the room.  When had they left?  Was Keith  _ that  _ out of it?

 

They now wore the tank top and their regular shorts, and quickly got back to work trying to fix the EBS.

 

Keith's traitorous eyes wandered back to Lance, who stood talking to Hunk, his arms raised above his head.  Keith squinted and sure enough, he spotted a bright pink string that disappeared below the shorts.  Lance was… Lance was wearing a  _ thong _ .

  
  
  


Lance jumped.  Shiro was yelling that Keith was bleeding, and Lance walked over seeing that Keith had actually passed out. 

 

He raised a brow. “What happened?  Was it the heat?” he asked as Shiro picked Keith up, taking him to the healing pods. 

 

“I don't know.  Maybe,” Shiro responded, laying Keith in the pod.

 

“Did he...” Lance worried his bottom lip. “Did he say anything before he passed out?” 

 

Shiro’s brow furrowed trying to remember, before his expression indicated he realized what happened.  “He said ‘thong.’” he said, giving Lance a knowing smile.

 

Lance’s face grew beet red. “I'm gonna go... any place but here.” With that, he turned on his heel and ran out of the med bay.


	3. MiniMullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of future paladins.. Kinda goes along with my other story What the Future Holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry bout the long pause! Life is hectic! Here's the next chapter.

The day was a normal one, they had landed on Ursa Minor, a small trading planet in the Quaidian Galaxy, to restock on much needed supplies. That was until an ungodly wail reverberated through the castle walls.

 

It was obviously one of the kids, but the usual suspects of Adrien, Andromeda, and Julio were beside their respective parent.

 

Hunk and Pidge had taken Helix and Ce-De to help pick things out and they were not back yet, which left one child, Aliego.

 

Keith went to jump up to go check on the six year old when Lance came walking in, said child on his hip, trying to shush his crying. “Shh, Shh Mijo!” he tried then looked at his husband for help “I went to cut his hair because it’s getting kinda long, and he busts out crying before i even get the scissor anywhere near him..” 

 

Keith sighed taking their eldest child, whose sobs start to lessen “what’s wrong with papi cutting your hair?” 

 

Ali sniffled before his wails started again “I don’t want lame short hair like papi! I want long cool hair like daddy!” he proclaimed.

 

There was a long pause before a loud bout of laughter came from the door, Pidge and Hunk having returned from their expedition.

 

Keith trying, and failing, to hide his chuckles asked “what brought this on? You usually hate having your hair on your neck..”

 

Ali hid his face in his daddy’s neck which muffled his response. Keith tapped the back of his head lightly “can’t hear you in there, what was that?” Keith coaxed out of his child. Ali pulled his head out “Ady kept sayin’ ‘Keef’s hair is so cool!, I want Keef’s hair.’ he said I should grow it out like yours, cause the only one who makes short hair look cool is his daddy.”

 

All attention turned to the now empty spot where Adrien had sat. His twin sighed “he ran as soon as his name was said, probably figured he was in trouble.”

 

Muttering came from the corner where a depressed Lance sat “i am NOT lame! I’m, I’m extra COOL!” he muttered. 

 

Keith sighed and set the now calm child down, going over to his husband. He bent down where his cheek rested on Lance’s shoulder and whispered “You’re still cool to me Sharpshooter..” 

 

Lance looked at his husband and huffed “you are so lucky i love you, samurai.” and gave him a quick kiss which earned gagging noises from the two Mcclain-Kogane boys, as well as ews from the girls, Helix just shrugged, used to his parents being much more lovey-dovey.

 

Lance stood up and walked over to his son “Ok, Mijo, you can keep the hair long, Mini-Mullet..” he grinned as the adults in the room groaned “Seven years! Seven! That is how long i have gone without hearing the word mullet!” Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room. 

 

Lance looked around confused “what?” he asked. Everyone, but the kids because honestly they were very confused, just shook their heads.

.

.

.

“What’s a ‘mullet’?” one of the kids asked 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also taking one shot requests! Prompt me at multiversefandom. Tumblr. Com!


	4. Rain pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances homesickness hit pretty hard this time..

Keith wasn't stupid.  A bit headstrong, yes, but not stupid.  Lance was sad, like ‘I'm-not-even-trying-to-pretend-this-smile-is real’ sad.  The others had noticed too.  He was distant lately, and very quiet.  It was killing Keith, if he was being honest with himself.  He thought he liked the quiet, but now he's gotten so used to loud and boisterous Lance that he can't stand it anymore. 

 

He sits staring at Lance, trying to figure out what exactly was upsetting him.  Keith huffed and watched as Hunk walked up to Lance with a soft, knowing smile.  Lance gave a fake shit-eating grin, and said something that Hunk obviously did not fully believe.  Hunk just smiled a small, sad smile and walked away. 

 

Hunk stopped behind Keith on his way out. “He's homesick, but I don't know what to do,” he said, his lip quivering before he walked off.  Keith watched,dumbfounded, as the gentle giant walked out of the common room. 

 

Keith knew what he had to do.  He got up and went to find Pidge. 

  
  


Keith found Pidge in their lab, hunched over their computer. “Hey Pidge?  Do you think you can find a planet similar to earth?  Like, with rain?” he asked. 

 

They looked at him weird, but turned back to their computer with a knowing smirk. “Give me twenty minutes.” That was all Keith needed.

  
  


His next stop was Hunk, who he easily found in the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, Hunk?  Is there any kind of fruit you can make into a popsicle or something?” he asked. 

 

“Hmmm…” Hunk looked up at the ceiling in thought, then snapped his fingers, refocusing on Keith. “Yeah!  Why?”

 

Keith felt his face heat up. “Remind Lance of home, I guess...” he mumbled.

 

Hunk stared at Keith “That. Is honestly the  _ cutest _ thing i've ever seen you do or say.”

 

This statement caused Keith to rush from the room in a hurry.

 

___/\\____/\\_____/\\_____/\\_____/\\___

 

Lance had been in his room for an entire week, not having the energy to do much.

 

He yelped when Simone banged on his door “let me in Lance!” The gruff voice of Keith said.

 

The younger male frowned but reluctantly unlocked the door. 

 

Keith looked at Lance who stood in his blue lion pajamas “get dressed..” He demanded. Lance raised a brow “fine, bossy..” He closed the door and quickly got dressed. 

 

He opened the door and looked to see Hunk handing Keith à cooler and a backpack. He narrowed his eyes before he looked out the window seeing what looked to be evergreen trees only red in comparison with blue bark. The grass was a startling pink.

 

Lance was pulled from his thoughts by a warm hand grabbing his and being pulled out of the castle. When had they landed? Was he so out of it he hadn't noticed? 

 

Another thing he noticed was that the planet seemed void of inhabitants. He turned to Keith “where are we?” He asked.

 

Keith gave a smirk “I don't know the name.. Just come on!” He grabbed his hand pulling him out the castle…

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. A Spooky Special Crossover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 killed me.. And this.. Thus is what came from the Voltron on Ice fiasco..
> 
> This is.. Severly unedited because my beautiful Beta is taking a break cause life's a bitch.. I am looking for another beta to try and take some of the work off them..
> 
> Here's a Halloween special!

The child of 6 adjusted his antenna on his head and smiled as his mothman costume was finished. He rushed to see his older brother being fixed with the last touch of his own Halloween costume “wow! Shiro! You look just like the termilator!” Keith squealed hugging his older brother.

 

The 10 year old smiled “terminator, Keith.” He corrected. But only got a look that screamed ‘duh, that's what I said!’ He shook his head and looked up at the smiling face of his adopted father. The black haired adult smiled in his skating uniform he hadn't worn since his first grand prix with victor. Speaking of his platinum haired husband.

 

“Vitya! Are you ready?” Yuuri asked. Said man came out in wearing a dog costume. Makkachin bounded into the room in a bat costume. The kids giggled at their other father. Victor smiled “I'm ready to go meet Alfor, Coran, Yurio and Otabek!”

 

The family of four, and their dog, left their house walking “Honerva is bringing Lotor as well” Yuuri mentioned making the kids groan. The older Japanese male frowned “now you two, be nice to Lotor. He's going through a tough time with his parents fighting.” Yuuri scolded lightly and the two looked guilty.

 

“KEITH!” They heard and looked up to see a tiny storm trooper running toward them, followed by a little Link.

 

Keith caught the stormtrooper in a hug “hey Lance! Guess who I am?” Keith insisted. The storm trooper took off his helmet, shaking out his hair.

 

Keith watched Lance with stars in his eyes “you're so pretty Lance.” He cooed. Lance smiled and kissed kissed his cheek causing the other to blush violently,“thank you! You're pretty too!” He said and took in Keith's costume. He had an unimpressed look on his face “Keith.. Are you mothman?” He asking, his tone flat.

 

Keith grinned “yep!” They then heard a tiny shrill of “moman!” From a little fairy in the stroller pushed by a tall blonde in a tiger onesie “hello Yurio” Yuuri greeted.

 

Beside Yurio was Otabek, in a costume that made both adults snicker “Otabek, are you.. Supposed to be JJ?” Yuuri asked. The Kazakh nodded, and in the most exaggerated voice he could use threw his arms out “IT’S..!” and then back in making the signature double J’ s, “JJ STYLE!!” He said causing the two to double over laughing, Yurio just groaned “he asked what à good joke for a costume was and I said JJ was the biggest joke I know.. This is what I get” he complained.

 

Lance crossed his arms looking up at his daddy “Daddy! You said you wouldn't be mean to uncle JJ!” He whined. The blonde bent down to his sons level and poked his nose “I said I wouldn't be mean to him to his face” he clarified. Lance huffed and turned back to Keith.

 

Shiro was talking to Matt “so you decided on Link?” To which the other nodded “yeah! And Katie is Navi!” He said giggling. Shiro gave a big grin. They both turned to see Allura in her Zelda costume, their eyes going wide and pink dusting both boys cheeks “whoa! Allura, you look so pretty!” Shiro complemented Matt shook his head really fast “I shall happily slay any monster for you princess!” She rolled her eyes “you two are dorks” she said before smiling at them.

 

Lance smiled as Hunk walked up in a bumble bee costume “bee!” he giggled. They watched a car pull up and Honerva got out opening the door and helping out a 10 year old Lotor “I'm so sorry I can't help watch the kids.. You don't know how much I wish I could be here, but the lawyers-” Yuuri stopped her, smiling “we understand. Go get this over with so you can spend more time with your son. We'll look after him”

 

Honerva sighed “thank you, I really so appreciate it” she said before getting in the car and driving off. Lotor watched the car drive off with a heartbroken look. Alfor, dressed in an Obi Wan Kenobi ruffled his hair “so you chose Legolas, eh?” Lotor looked up at him and nodded following the older man.

 

Coran, dressed as princess peach walked up “are we all ready to go?! The kids all yelled out a yes and off they went.

 

______________________________

 

The four ten year olds watched the old rickety fence of Old man Sendak’s house. Do they dare ring the door. All four turned to each other and began a game of rock paper scissors.

 

“Rock”

 

“Paper”

 

“Scissors!”

 

Lotor and Shiro had rock, beating Allura and Matt's scissors.

 

Another round went by and it left a smirking Allura holding up paper to Matt's rock.

 

Matt gulped turning toward the fence. The group were in shock seeing the younger group easily going up and coming back with sacks full of candy.

 

The ten year olds whined as the light was shut off meaning the younger kids got the rest of the good candy.

 

______________________________

 

At the end of the night they met at Plisetsky-Altin house.

 

And so began the most important part of Halloween, the game of trade! (Exempt from this is Katie, she keeps all her candy)

 

Lance separated everything blue and chocolate from the others. He hid the chocolate and blue candy.

 

Keith had separated everything but the cherry, strawberry, and watermelon things, quickly hiding them.

 

Hunk refused to trade anything but the nerds. He hated nerds

 

The ten year olds only traded amongst themselves.

 

After the trading was done, pizza eaten, and stomachs full. They all sat and watched Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas (Keith argued that it was both a Halloween AND Christmas movie) and Halloween Town.

 

______________________________

 

After the children were all asleep, the adults whipped out the Rocky Horror Picture Show and a bottle of wine.

  
  
  
It was another grand holiday spent with friends that all the adults and children considered family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This happened.. In also planning to create a story explaining more on the whole... Reason why.. Yoi characters.. Adopted.. The palibabes... So... Yeah! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are life! G8ve me life, please!


	6. Cell Block Tango: Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no shame and that's a damn good song.. which i do not own

**POP**

 

Keith sighed as he walked home in the rain, his husband of two years having forgot to pick him up. He looked up at the pale door that led into his front entry way.

 

The drenched man took a deep breath of muggy, chilly, night air and entered his abode. 

 

The first thing he was met with was the sound of the TV and the god forsaken snap of someone popping gum.

 

He slammed the door.

 

“That you doll face?” the gruff voice called followed by cussing “shit! I was supposed to pick you up! I'm so sorry babe!” The owner of the voice walked into the entry way “Jesus hun! Your drenched!” 

 

Keith's eye twitched. He put a finger to his husbands mouth.

 

“Just.. Shut it Luke..” And  trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom where he drew a hot bath. He changed out of his wet clothes, finding food an appealing aspect, and walked downstairs to make himself something to eat.

 

Luke came into the kitchen and leant against his still slightly frigid frame. Keith's eye twitched at the smacking in his ear “sandwiches tonight? Sounds good, make me two” Luke said and slapped Keith on the ads heading back into the living room. 

 

Keith growled but fixed the sandwiches anyways. His fingers tightened around the knife in his hands as the call of “Bring me another beer would ya, doll?” Rang out from the living room.

 

The knife found itself embedded in the cabinet.

 

Keith turned à snarl on his face. He slung open the door of the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle. He took a deep breath. He looked at the picture of Luke and himself on their wedding day. Oh how he regretted marrying this deadbeat of a man.

 

He trudged his way into the living room with Luke's sandwiches and beer and had to hold himself back from slamming them down in front of the man “thanks babe! Hey while you're up, mind changing the channel? I gotta run and get batteries for the remote tomorrow” 

 

The sound of chewing, the woosh of air, the loud pop, Keith's eye twitched. He glanced over at the TV and his eyes landed on the shotgun above the tv stand. A smile split his face. 

 

“Sure.. Babe..” He stood walking over to the TV “don't you dare snap that gum again-” POP

 

Keith grabbed the gun and shot twice into his husbands skull. His arms fell to his sides and he sighed feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

 

He made his way to the kitchen and finished off his food. 

 

After he finished eating, he walked up the stairs and slipped into the steaming water. The bath relaxed his aching cold muscles making him almost lightheaded with content.

 

After he washed he dried off, slipping on his soft red pajamas and slipped into bed having the most restful sleep he'd had in months.

 

He slept for an hour before the sound of his door being broke down and people stomping up his stairs. 

 

He groaned and stood to see what was up, only the be tackled and handcuffed, the policemen reading off his Miranda rights.

_________________________

 

Keith looked at Allura “and that is how I ended up here.. In the Galra Penitentiary.” He finished.


	7. Dias de los Muertos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance celebrates!
> 
> Pretty short chapter today! I got so busy I forgot! So this is my chapter to celebrate the day of the dead!

The paladins woke to the smells of cinnamon and Cayenne and the smell of baked goods.

 

They turned to Hunk asking if he had cooled last night but all he did was shake his head no.

 

That's when they realized Lance was not standing beside them.

 

They trudged their way to the dining hall, only to find it decorated with paper skulls and crosses. Candles lining the table and alters in place.

 

It clicked in Hunk’s mind and he turned to Pidge “hey.. Pidge, what day is it?” He asked.

 

They pulled up their holloscreen “by my calculations, it’s November second”

 

Hunk smiled fondly “thought so”

 

Coran came in setting down food that resembled Churros and baked sweet breads.

 

That's when they noticed the food lining the table as well.

 

Churros, sweet breads, varies amounts of soup and many variety, ciders and juices, and several other Spanish foods.

 

They all looked up as Lance came in carrying a potsticker plate as well as Modeumjeon(1).

 

Keith's eyes widened at this.

 

Shiro gasped as he now recognised what resembled sushi, onigiri, and katsudon.

 

Hunk smiled as he noticed looked to be à weird alien crayfish and pork dish.

 

Pidge’s mouth began to water as they gazed upon peanut butter cookies, pecan pies, and mac-n-cheese (or what at least looked to be that.

 

Allura saw traditional Altean foods among the mix.

 

They turned to look at lance who had his hair slicked back and white face paint showing his face in a skull.

 

Allura was the first to speak “Not that I don't appreciate the thought put into this.. What is the occasion?”

 

Lance’s face split open in a huge grin “it’s Dia de los Muertos!” He said enthusiastically.

 

They looked at him with confused expressions. He huffed and rolled his eyes “The Day of the Dead..” All but Allura, who wasn't familiar with this holiday, and Coran, who had already been informed of the day, made sounds of understanding.

 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck “I.. I tried to make some stuff to meet everyone's original culture..” He said sheepishly.

 

They smiled and let Lance explain with enthusiasm at the holiday.

 

Pidge helped lance create holoscreens on the altars and helped project images from their memories of everyone they had lost on earth that they knew of.

 

Lance and shiro helped paint everyone's faces of that of sugar skulls and they feasted and told stories of home and loved ones.

 

____________________________________________

 

Have a present Dia de los Muertos everyone!

 

  1. Fish, Shrimp and Zucchini Pan-fried in Egg Batter




	8. Happy Turkey Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Some Shklance! I was prompted with a polyship prompt and I thought that I could use it to celebrate this fiction of crack reaching 2000+ hits! I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy and have a happy thanksgiving!

Keith looked up at the large home of the McClain family and gulped. This was his first year visiting the McClain household, and he already didn't like crowds.

 

Lance was nervous for a whole nother reason. He had told his mom about Shiro, hell, Shiro had already been to a thanksgiving AND Christmas party there at the McClain clan’s stomping grounds. 

 

Shiro grabbed both there hands “it'll be ok you guys..” He said kissing both a cheeks.

 

All three got out of the blue Ford Festiva and walked up to the house.

 

Lance rung the bell and the door opened to an average height woman with the same tan skin and blue eyes as Lance, dark curls falling from a loose ponytail and framing his face “Mijo! Why did you ring? You and Shiro can come right in!” That is when she noticed Keith.

 

He blue eyes looked him up and down, dark, thick eyelashes batting in confusion “and who is this?” She asked politly, knowing Lance was bring another, but not getting the full details.

 

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Keith swallowed his anxiety and held out a slightly shaking hand “I-It's nice to meet you Mrs. McClain, I’m Keith. Shiro and Lance’s boyfriend” he said ignoring the stutter in his voice.

 

The Cuban woman stared at him before batting his hand away, and before all three had their hopes crushed, pulled him in a hug. 

 

Keith blinked owlishly at her when she ushered them in “Its mama! Not ‘Mrs McClain’! And my spouse is Mom!” She demanded before pushing them into the kitchen “Love, this is Keith, Lance and Shiro’s boyfriend”

 

The short red haired woman looked up from her cooking “that's nice dear. Call me ma or mom.. Welcome to the family. Good to see you again Shiro”

 

Shiro smiled “same to you Mom”

 

Mama looked up at the tall man “can you introduce Keith to the family?”

 

Shiro smiled “of course!” And pulled said man along.

 

Lance had been dragged into helping his mothers cook. Mom looked at him “why didn't you tell us?” She asked gently.

 

Mama nodded and Lance sighed sitting down “we are still new to this.. And.. I didn't know if it was going to last.. And I was so glad when it did.. We.. I wanted you to meet Keith..”

 

Sandra wiped her hands “I understand the hesitation… I just want to know if you didn't mention him because you were afraid we wouldn't support your decision..”

 

Lance’s eyes grew wide “of course not! I know you fully support Maria’s own poly relationship.. I just..” He sighed “I don't know.. I guess.. I just wanted you to love him like you do Shiro.. And.. I didn't want to scare him off.. By.. You know.. Making him feel unwanted..” He was looking at his hands in his lap.

 

Sandra put a hand on her son's cheek and gently guided his head up “Lance.. Look at me..” She gave a warm smile when he did “Does he make you happy?” Lance nodded “Do you and Shiro love him as much as each other?” Another nod.

 

Tia took over “then mijo.. He will fit in just fine..” she said giving a soft smile.

 

That's when a angry little fifteen year old stomped her way onto the kitchen “this can't be real! How can Lance have _TWO_ boyfriends and I can't even manage to get one?!” She screeched.

 

Lance rolled his eyes “owe! Hurtful!” He drawled and flick potatoes at Andria.

 

Andria huffed and stormed up to her room.

 

Keith came in, his clothes rumpled and his hair a mess, ends sticking this way and that “your nieces took Shiro hostage” he said, a combination of shock, awe, and fear in his violet eyes.

 

Lance sighed dramatically and went to save his other boyfriend.

 

Keith was sat down and given an chocolatechip cookie with homemade hot chocolate.

  
The two moms chuckled “welcome to the family Keith..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of trying for angst again.. And a bit of Hance!


	9. Cell Block Tango: Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but that part of the song isn't that long..

**Six**

 

Matt smiled as his boyfriend of two years walked up to him and kissed him. Lotor walked to the living room and sat in the recliner.

 

Matt’s smile turned feral as he pulled out a vial of clear liquid and poured it into the tumbler.

 

Matt had met Lotor when he was on a business trip to Chicago from Salt Lake City, Utah. Lotor subtly let him know he was single, and very well off. They hit it off and had been dating ever since. Well, two weeks ago, Matt got a call from a woman in Salt Lake. 

 

Single he had told Matt “single my ass..” Matt hissed under his breath.

 

The woman, Axca, had been one of six wives Lotor had, apparently Lotor was a Mormon. 

 

To say that Matt was pissed was an understatement. He was enraged, but he knew he couldn't overpower him and couldn't handle a gun at all. So he got a hold of the liquid.

 

So Matt took the whisky to Lotor like he had everyday for the past two years and watched him sip it, not noticing the tasteless odorless chemical until he dropped the glass, the rest of the drink spilling on the floor.

 

He packed his stuff and bolted.

_________________________

 

Matt sighed leaning back “some guys just can't hold their arsenic” he crossed his arms “would have got away with it to if the broad that called me hadn't of come looking for him.. And if I would have wiped my fingerprints off the glass” he grumbled.

 


	10. Havana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this came from the song Havana by Camilia Cabello

Lance danced in the middle of the street with his older siblings when he spotted the pale man under a cabana umbrella, sipping on some fruity looking drink. The other man beside him huffed looking a little dejected.

 

The man stood and walked over to him, his pale skin reflecting the rays of the midsummer Havana sun. He took Lance’s hand and kissed the back of it “There’s a lot of boys here I could do with, but I don’t think I could do without you..”.

 

Lance blushed and let himself be swept up in a dance with the stranger who he later found out his name was Keith.

 

Keith had just graduated college in East Atlanta and was in Havana for the summer before he started his internship as a surgical intern back home.

 

They hung out over the summer and when it came to a week before he had to leave they sat talking on the port, legs hanging over the dock “Come back with me..” he asked Lance

 

“I can’t go back without you..” he begged Lance. Lance bit his lip “meet me here tomorrow and I’ll give you your answer..” the Latino said kissing his cheek and standing, he ran home.

 

He told his parents what his decision was. His father shook his head “I hope you know what you are doing Mijo, he has Malo in him..” his father said.

 

Lance frowned “I hope I’m doing the right thing..” he said.

 

The next day when he met Keith, the older lifted him up grinning and they shared a tender kiss.

 

By the end of the week they were in a one bedroom apartment in East Atlanta.

 

Another week and Keith had started work at the hospital. He’d come home at odd hours and worked eighty hour shifts almost twenty four seven.

 

A month passed, Lance had took a job at a local grocery store so he could have his own money and today was a very bad day. His english was still a bit spotty and he was yelled at again by the manager for not speaking correctly.

 

He walked into the apartment to find it empty yet again. He cleaned up and crawled into bed as he heard the door open and shut. Keith came in looking miserable and tired. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt sighing.

 

Lance bit his lip, and sat up kissing his shoulder “bad day, babe?” Keith sighed but nodded “just the Attendings being asses again.. Nothing to worry about..”

 

He laid down and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist holding him close “mmm I missed you..” he said softly.

 

Lance nuzzled up close to him, deciding to keep his bad day to himself in favor of keeping Keith happy. He kissed him “I missed you too..” he said.

  
  


A year passed, while Lance’s English got better, his heart just kept hurting more and more. He had no one there in Atlanta but Keith and he missed Havana dearly. So with a heavy heart, he packed his things and left a note on the counter.

 

He took his savings and bought a ticket to Havana.

  
  


Keith came in that night to an empty apartment. His heart dropped as did the ring case in his hand. His eyes scanned the apartment “Lance?”

 

No answer. He rushed to the bedroom to see the closet void of Lance’s clothes, the bathroom void of his products “Lance?!” he was beginning to panic.

 

He rushed to the kitchen, there he saw the note.

 

Keith,

 

I’m sorry. I’m miserable here, I can’t stay here anymore, especially with you, the only reason I have stayed here is my love for you but even that has been strain of you being gone long hours. I went back to Havana to be with my heart. I’m sorry.

-Lance

 

Keith fell to his knees and cried.

 

An hour later he stood and grabbed his laptop. He searched and smirked as he booked his flight to Havana “you are not leaving me Lance..” he growled.

 

**To Be Continued**

 

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Art drawn by Cookiesandbiscuits on tumblr and here on AO3


	11. Achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Keith is allergic to cats?
> 
> What if Lance was a sexy volunteer at a cat shelter that informs him of Hypoallergenic kitties?
> 
> Will he find the one?
> 
> Both cat and man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life.. Life is stressful.. and makes my head hurt.. but.. here you are!

Lance whistled as he walked the halls of the Castle of Lions Cat shelter. They were a no kill shelter and were thriving from the many donations they have gotten since their opening.

 

He looked out at the kitty play pens they kept to give the kittens the chance to look outside and get some sun, also giving passersby the chance to see them and lure them into the shelter. Diabolical, right?

 

As usual, the guy with the mullet and biker jacket was back. 

 

Everyday at the same time, à pale man with raven black hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes making the most adorable face as he gazed in at the kittens for half an hour before he saw Lance watching and bolted down the street.

 

Today, however, he made sure to duck behind the corner. He peeked around, saw the guy look up, confused Lance wasn't standing there, then went back to fondly watching the kittens.

 

Lance snuck out the employee's exit and walked around to the front “would you like to come in?”

 

The man jumped and whirled around, looking up at the slightly taller man “don’t  _ do _ that!” He shrieked at him.

 

Lance chuckles “sorry. I see you standing outside everyday.. Would you like to come in and hold one?” He asked.

 

The man frowned “I can't.. I’m.. I’m  allergic..” the man said. Lance just smiled “there are cat breeds that are hypoallergenic” Lance explained.

 

He grinned “come on in and we can set up a play time for you to meet some of our cats if you want? My name is Lance, by the way.” He said holding out his hand for the other to take.

 

The man took his hand hesitantly “Keith..” he said then followed the other male into the sterilized area of the shelter, the office, and scheduled à date for Keith to come in and have an hour to play with a few of the cat breeds they had at the shelter.

 

After the had everything settled for next Tuesday, Keith went home.

  
  


Keith walked into his apartment à little dumbfounded. 

 

He had been starring at those kittens since The Castle of Lions opened, he had never been caught before. 

 

Lance was partly the reason he stayed so long. 

 

He had been looking at the kittens one day and lost track of time. That's when he looked up and saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

 

Lance stood about 5’11” (180.34 cm) with caramel skin, slightly wavy dark chocolate brown locks, a dazzling white smile and the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. 

 

Keith sat on his couch after taking off his jacket and shoes by the door. He flicked on the TV and leaned back. He wanted to see the cats but he probably wouldn’t get one. Flicking through the channels, he landed on Animal Planet. 

 

Curiosity peaked at seeing the title of the screen, Cats 101, he stayed on the channel. You know, for.. Educational reasons! 

 

Two hours later had Keith pulling out his laptop, brewing a huge pot of coffee, and pulling out something he hadn’t used since college; his conspiracy theory pushpin boards and dry erase boards.

  
  
  


At seven thirty in the morning Keith was started by the sound of Shiro yelling his name, a Post-it note stuck to his cheek, his hair tied in a messy bun and in his Pikachu Onesie. He blinked up at Shiro and Pidge as they stared down at him in concern, well, concern for Shiro, Pidge had their phone out and was totally going to use this as blackmail material.

 

Shiro helped him sit up as Pidge began another pot of coffee. Shiro sighed “did you find another conspiracy? Or was this some theory you have for a class?”

 

Keith looked at him confused until Shiro showed him his phone. He had sent Shiro sixty three text messages. All. About,  _ Cats _ .

 

That’s when Keith took in his surroundings. Three of his biggest coffee mugs on the tv stand, two empty wrappers that had apparently had printer paper in them littered the floor with a whole bunch of notebook paper balled and thrown haphazardly on the floor. His walls were littered with taped theories and as he finished, in the middle of the pushpin board was an ad for a cat tree on Amazon. 

 

He blinked owlishly as Pidge picked up a notebook “so… Who’s Lance?” they asked holding up a notebook with the name Lance.. Circled.. In hearts..

 

Pidge cackled as Keith’s face turned into a cherry at how dark his blush was. It didn’t help when Shiro chuckled “Wow, even your ears and neck are red.. Now  _ I’m _ Interested! Who is he?”

 

Keith snatched the notebook “no one!” he snapped and started picking up his theories. Shiro shook his head then stopped 

 

“wait.. You’re not thinking about getting a cat, are you? You know you are allergic! And yes 

I know there are the so called hypoallergenic ones out there but with how severe your allergies are y-” Keith held up a hand cutting him off. 

 

“.. I know Shiro.. And no.. I wasn’t thinking about getting a cat.. I’m not stupid” He said. He sighed as they helped him clean up.

 

 

Tuesday finally rolled around and Lance was a bit nervous. He hadn’t seen Keith looking at the kittens since that friday. He almost didn’t think Keith would come, then he heard the bell go off “welcome to the Castle of Lions! How may I.. Oh! Hi Keith! Ready for your playtime?” he asked.

 

Keith blushed lightly at the adorableness that was Lance and nodded. Lance smile widened “alright! Come on back! I’ve got the cats all in the playroom!” he said after handing Keith a mask, “we have to go past the cats that aren’t allergen safe” Lance explained at the confused look Keith Gave him.

 

The shorter of the two took the mask, securing it on his face as they walked past several rooms. 

 

Keith noticed that none of the cats were in cages but together in several rooms that looked clean and comfortable, you know, for a cat.

 

They walked to the back and Lance pulled a key out and opened the door. Inside the room was a variety of very fluffy kitties of all different sizes.

 

He spotted a big Russian Blue walking over, but unlike the others, it had a dark blue collar with a heart tag dangling. 

 

Lance reached down and scooped up the purring cat “this is my own baby girl, Zafiro! It means Sapphire in spanish!” he said happily rubbing his cheek against the cats head.

 

Keith could see where Lance got the name, the cat’s eyes shone and sparkled like sapphires. He looked up into the owner’s eyes, to find them the exact same shade.

 

Lance set her down and helped Keith over the kitty gate. Lance smiled and lead him to the center of the room and had him sit on the floor to wait to see if any of the cat’s came to him.

 

Keith watched Lance leave to go get cat treats. He started to get bored when he heard a loud purring. He looked down as a large weight laid in his lap. Looking down he found himself with a lap full of a huge spotted cat. He froze before the cat rubbed its nose against his palm, signaling for pets, which he gave. 

 

Lance returned to see Keith looking down and petting a tan cat with rust colored spots “I see that our only Bangel and fussiest cat has taken a liking to you.. That is Irza. Belarussian for Rust..” Lance explained.

 

Keith looked at him, his eyes big and sparkly “I want her! She’s perfect..” Keith said and hugged the cat.

 

Lance blinked before smiling “alright! Come on and let’s go get the adoption process started!” he said and lead Keith out of the Kitty Play area and toward the front. He put Irza in a carrier and got a harness and leash for Keith. 

 

Keith sat down at the desk and watched Lance set the Carrier down beside his own chair before taking a seat behind the desk.

 

Lance clicked away at the keyboard before turning to him “we have a thirty day policy. You put a down payment on the adoption and keep the cat for thirty days, if you decide Irza isn’t the cat you want then we will take her back and refund the money

 

“After thirty days you may still bring her back but the money is nonrefundable. We give the basic starter kit for the cat which is was the adoption fees are for…” Lance continued to drone on.

 

Keith stopped him “what if I know one hundred percent sure I won’t ever bring her back?” he asked making Lance smile.

 

Lance hit print, grabbing a pen and the freshly printed piece of paper and slide it over to Keith “sign on the dotted line and she’s yours..” he said.

 

Keith hurriedly slapped his John Hancock on the certificate. Lance ran it through the scanner, filing one away for their records and two for Keith.

 

They got everything situated and Lance grabbed his keys “let’s go get you set up!” he clicked a leash to Zafiro’s harness and walked her out as Coran took over watching the shelter till he got back.

  
  


They made it to Keith’s apartment and Lance made short work of setting the cat’s things up.

 

He brushed off his hands of imaginary dust and turned to Keith who stood blushing “Lance.. Would.. Would you like to.. I dunno.. Grab dinner sometime?” he said looking up through dark lashes.

 

Lance felt his heart stutter “s-sure! Yeah! Totally!” he babbled.

 

Keith smiled and they set up a time and place to meet. 

 

Lance left, both boys hearts pounding in their chests.

  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED!!


	12. Olfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ol·fac·to·ry  
> älˈfakt(ə)rē,ōlˈfakt(ə)rē  
> adjective  
> relating to the sense of smell.  
> "the olfactory organs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter? In the same day?! I'm on a role!

The paladins each had their own unique scent to Lance, as did Coran and Allura.

 

Shiro always had this metallic smell to him, probably due to his arm. 

 

But he also smelt of lemons and a deep scent that reminded him of his father’s scotch and the smell of a good quality cigar his grandfather insisted on smoking by the fireplace.

 

Pidge smelt like grease and safer but underneath that was the smell of lilacs and peanut butter and cinnamon.

 

It reminded him of early mornings with his abuelita, baking cookies for his younger siblings.

 

It was a warm, comforting scent that brought him back out of the hysteria that was his head.

 

Hunk always smelled of dandelions, summers, and the spices of the kitchen. 

 

It brought back memories of the fiestas they had with all the food and spending hours in the kitchen.

 

Memories of picking fresh herbs with his tio and grinding them in a mortar and pestle with his Tia.

 

Allura has this exotica smell, she smelled of flowers and mist. 

 

She reminded him of the fancy perfumes his older sister always wore from her husband.

 

Corran smelt of oranges and cream. He reminded him of his tio.

 

The best smell was Keith.

 

Keith smelled like the earth; the ground beneath their feet. 

 

Back home, Lance would have thought it unsavoury. Something to avoid, to cleanse away and prevent.   
  
But in space, he finds himself gravitating towards the smell. 

 

Keith, who reminds Lance of the forest after the rain has dampened the moss. 

 

Keith, whose skin smells like the sand that would cling to Lance’s after a day by the ocean. 

 

Keith, who brings memories of playing carelessly with siblings; staining clothing and throwing mud.   
  
Keith smells like soil: alive and teeming with hidden secrets that Lance has to look closely to find.    
  
Raw and wild and natural and all the things that encompass the Earth; that allow for growth.   
  
Keith doesn’t smell like dirt.   
  
He smells like home.

 

They all smell like his home and he wouldn't change a thing.

  
  
  


Lance had a unique smell to the paladins.

 

To Shiro, Lance of sand and saltwater, of days with his parents at the beaches and the saltwater taffy he was given.

 

To Pidge, Lance smelled of winter, of brisk, chilly winds before the first snow back home.

 

To Hunk, he smelt of cardamom and sunflowers.

 

To Allura, Lance smelled of the comforts of home even though he had never been to Altea.

 

To Coran, Lance smelt of the food made in the castle with Alfor trying and failing at cooking for the queen.

 

To Keith, Lance smelt of the musk of old tomes and the ink and crisp pages of the libraries he adored as a child.

  
To the paladins, Lance was the grounding point. The one to keep them calm and happy, the goofball, the sharpshooter. He was their hope.


	13. A/B/O part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sorry if this sucks.. And is hella short..

Lance walked the ship biting his lip. He held in his hand heat and smell suppressants, why? Because Omegas were never ever supposed to fly! Ever, no exceptions. Omegas where to stay home where it was safe and raise the kids. Lance had had a late blooming, he didn't realize he was Omega until he went into heat in the dorm at the garrison. 

 

Thankfully Hunk had been there. He smiled remembering how the Beta started freaking out but helped seal the room and take care of the scent, he had also helped get the suppressants. But ever since going into space he was getting low. He pocketed the pills. The omega ran his hand threw his hair. 

 

He walked to his bedroom where Pidge stood waiting for “we need to talk Lance..” she said a serious expression. He just jut his hip out “what about Pigeon?” he asked. They pushed up their glasses “I know a secret about you and… I.. I thought if I told you a secret then… then it would stop eating at my conscience…” the beta said. 

 

Lance pulled her into his room “what secret?” he asked. They sighed “that your omega…” the beta said and it felt like his stomach was in his feet now “how did you..” he started. Pidge adjusted their glasses again “the security cams.. I saw you pop the suppressants in the garrison and.. Looked up your medical history.. There was no other explanation even if you were listed as beta..” they moved back and forth “well.. I wanted to.. To make up for that.. So.. So.. I’m a girl.. Biologically speaking but I identify as nonbinary as i’ve said before” they finished. 

  
Lance just raised a brow “and? Honey the suppressants may block the heats and my smell but it doesn't block my senses” he said. They blinked “you keep my secret. I’ll keep yours..” they finished. Lance nodded and Pidge left his room.


	14. Banging On My Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* this happened... Shallurance

Shiro laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as the things around his room bounced a bit. He looked over at the digital clock on his dresser, it bouncing slightly as well, reading the bright green numbers, he groaned. It read two o’clock in the morning.

 

He sat up and walked to his kitchen, he started the coffee machine and got ready for the day. He sighed as laughter was heard from the upstairs apartment, through the loud music.

 

This was the fifth month since he had moved into the apartment, the rent being cheap because of noisy neighbors. He hadn't realized just how noisy they would be.

 

He glared up at the ceiling as P!nk’s Raise Your Glass came through the hardwood and drywall of the upstairs floor and into his apartment. Not to mention the giggles and squeals he occasionally got.

 

When Shiro asked the landlord, Coran, about them, the orange haired Aussie ‘regretfully’ informed him that the upstairs tenants were permanent fixtures, having owned the apartment before the older man received ownership of the apartment building a year or two ago.

 

He had asked his doctor for a higher dosage of sleeping pills but his dumb ass had told the doctor it wasn't for his nightmare riddled sleep, but for the fact the upstairs neighbors were rather loud and boisterous and seemed to have insomnia as well because they  _ never _ sleep!

 

Lotor had just sighed and refused saying that would be medical malpractice and advised just talking to them and asking them to turn down their music.

 

Shiro couldn't bring himself to confront them.

 

During his physical therapy with Pidge, his prosthetic technician, and Hunk, his physical therapist, he recanted the same predicament, with the same answer. To talk to them

 

Shiro, exasperated at everyone's advice to talk to the noisy nuisances. He went to his brother, Keith, and asked him what he would do. Keith had suggested kicking their door down and smashing their stereo to bits.

 

The young ex marine sighed and walked into his apartment, taking off his shoes, his coat, and placing his keys in the little bowl he had on the stand in the foyer. The music was off, meaning the two upstairs were not there at the moment.

 

He flopped down on his couch, only to awaken a couple of hours to the thumping of a bass through his ceiling. 

 

He groaned and got up. Enough was enough. He made his way outside his own apartment, up the stairs to the second floor, over to the bright robin’s egg blue door with a bright pink A and dark blue L painted in swirling cursive above the room number.

 

He knocked on the door, no response, so he pounded on the door. Finally the stereo clicked off and the door opened revealing two people.

 

To say Shiro was at a loss of breath at the sight was an understatement. The two before him were ethereal.

 

The woman had beautiful seashell blue eyes that he could have swore held a pink tint. Gorgeous soft mocha skin, and the longest, whitest, fluffiest, hair he had ever seen. Plump lips in a bit of a confused frown looked damn kissable.

 

He turned his attention to the man, and was yet again, enthralled by beauty. Eyes as blue as the turbulent seas of the caribbean just before a storm hits. Skin a golden brown that reminded him of salted caramels. Soft looking, short, wavy locks the color of milk chocolate and full lips that looked just as kissable as the woman’s.

 

Shiro shook his head and gave a nervous smile at them “I… Uh.. I hate to be a bother.. But.. could you turn the volume down on your music?”

 

They looked at him before turning to each other then gesturing for him to come in. He walked in, that’s when he saw them, on both of their heads, was a coplier implant. They were deaf.

 

They sat down across from where he had been instructed to sit. She looked at her companion then at him, “I’m Allura Altea, this is my boyfriend Lance McClain.. We apologize.. For the music.. We are still getting used to hearing.. The implants hurt at full volume.. So when we are home, we turned them down to listen to our music how we used to..” she explained.

 

The male nodded “we weren’t aware there was anyone living under us..” Lance said but looked at Allura as if he was pained at his own voice.

 

Shiro smiled softly “hey, that’s okay! I totally understand..” he said, flexing his prosthetic. Lance’s eyes widened at it, but not in the usual look of shock and pity, but in the sense of awe and amazement.

 

Allura smiled at him “I’ve only been deaf since I was 14.. So I still have the use of my vocals.. Lance has been deaf since birth.. But his speech is getting better..” Allura assured.

 

Lance looked embarrassed at that. Shiro gave him a warm smile “Well, I think both of your voices are beautiful..” 

 

Lance blushed at that “no.. No it’s not..” he said “I sound like I’m talking with my mouth full of cotton with a speech impediment..” the younger whined.

 

Shiro took his hand kissing the knuckles “no you don’t.. You sound beautiful..” he practically purred.

 

He got an idea “in fact.. Would both of you care to go on a date with me?” he asked. The two were shocked and went to signing back and forth before looking at Shiro, Allura smiling and saying “we would love to!” Lance nodding right along with her.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	15. Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is thankful he watched Lance's Livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Save the bah humbugs for later, No Christmas special, I'm not good at those. My family just give gift cards and cash, we are to spread out to do the whole travel thing.. This was a request for Cookiesandbiscuits!
> 
> I Apologize for this in advance

Keith yawned as he walked into his apartment, tired from a long day of teaching little kids taekwondo. He dropped his bag down, hearing a ping from his laptop, he opened it “Lance is doing a LiveStream?” he asked.

 

Usually he wouldn’t watch, he didn’t need makeup tutorials, so he found no reason to watch them when he could go down the hall and see him.

 

But something, something told him otherwise, some, strange, force told him to watch it. He opened the video to see Lance smiling, but something wasn’t right, his eyes, they weren’t the color of a summer’s sky, they were that of the waves crashing on the rocks as a storm rages.

 

There was sad music playing in the background, making Keith’s frown grow, as Lance held up card’s. He was doing one of those “tell my story” things he often seen on Youtube.

 

The first card was in bubble font and covered in blue and red glitter.

 

**HI! My name is Lance McClain!**

 

Well that was obvious. The card dropped to show another.

 

**I’m 26 years old, I teach zumba here in Arus at the Voltron Athletic Center run by one of my best friends, Allura Altea..**

 

Again, something he knew. The second card drops.

 

**Last year, my family ran into some hard times, my abuelita died, my parents got deported because something had gone wrong with their visas and they had yet to gain citizenship because they still couldn’t read and write english well. On the way back,**

 

Keith was confused, Lance never told any of them this.

 

**The plane was thrown of course, their bodies were never recovered. This year, my older siblings lost their jobs and had to go back to cuba to help my tio with his farm, taking my little cousins with them..**

 

Lance’s eyes began to water as he started wiping them. Keith’s heart broke at the next card as Lance almost started bawling.

 

**Then Irma hit.. I haven’t had contact with them since.. When I was younger, I came out to someone I trusted, I told them I was bisexual.. They told everyone, I was ridiculed up until high school. In highschool, I was assaulted… I was raped..**

 

Keith’s jaw tightened, he’d kill the bastard!

 

**Three months ago, the court finally came to a verdict, the one who hurt me.. Was seen as not guilty, due to improper evidence.. When walking out of the court, I heard the jurors claim that I was probably making all of it up to draw attention to Mexicans…**

 

Keith felt his nails digging into his palm as he tightened his fists, someone was dying.

 

**These people didn’t even pay attention to my listed ethnicity, called me an attention loving whore.. The story was published in the paper of my hometown.. It was back to being ridiculed, my name slandered.. For the trials, i had to stay in town until it was over.. They sent hate make telling me i should kill myself, that no one wanted me.. One person had found out about my family.. They said that God was punishing me..**

 

Another card dropped, Keith’s eyes widened, his heart stopped.

 

**I want to say this last final message, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran.. You all hold a dear place in my heart.. And just know, I am so sorry... Keith, I hope you see this.. Or someone shows this to you, but.. I want you to know, you are the most important person to me. I don’t know how many heart breaks you’ve picked my pathetic ass of the ground over.. I..**

 

Lance dropped the card, tears streaming down his eyes “I LOVE YOU! YOU MULLET WEARING WEIRDO!” he sobbed before the livestream ended.

 

Keith took off down the hall and pounded on the door “Lance! Open the door!” he got no response. He moved back, took a stance and kicked the door down.

 

Rushing into the living area, where the livestream had taken place, he had just enough time to grab Lance before he stepped off the stool “Don’t you dare! You absolute moron!” he growled, quickly getting the sobbing Cuban off the noose.

 

Keith followed a sobbing Lance to the floor and held him close “I-I’m s-sor-ry..” he hiccuped. Keith hushed him, rocking back and forth “calm down.. Talk when you catch your breath..”

 

Half an hour later, Lance had finally calmed down enough to talk, “Why didn’t you tell us?” Keith asked him gently. Lance shook his head “I.. I was.. Scared.. You all see me as the..” he gulped back another sob “a happy go lucky person..”.

 

Keith sighed and grabbed Lance’s chin pulling him into a kiss “how can I be in love with such a dumby?” he asked teasing;ly. Lance’s eyes widened comically wide, before he tackled Keith in a hug, kissing him passionately.

 

The other watched from the door, having just got there, and decided to wait their turn at scolding Lance.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.. I'm sorry for this


	16. Lance handles Keith's knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le read the title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and had to do it, adding my own flair to it as well!

The paladins find themselves on the island Hihomu, a planet known for its hot arid climate and sandstone surface.

 

Keith felt right at home! Lance, however, was dying of heat(and frankly so were the other paladins). He had stripped down to his tank top and jean shorts, he kept his sneakers and socks on in case he had to run.

 

The red and blue paladins were in search of Christmas presents for the others, and Hihomu was the first non hostile planet they came to that wasn't surrounded by Galra.

 

They were both bickering softly over what hunk would like when the heard a scream and quickly looked to see a tan scaly lizard humanoid in a sleeveless hoodie and cargo pants,  grab a female humanoid wizard’s purse and take off.

 

Lance started chasing him, startling Keith who took off after him.

 

The lizard man dashed threw the pueblo like structures.

 

Lance started to get pissed as they both started to lose energy “damn it. Keith! Throw me your knife!” He demanded.

 

Keith blinked in shock “why?” He asked and yelped as Lance somehow grabbed his knife and ran a head.

 

Lance slowed to a stop, lining the shot up and throwing the knife with all he had.

 

The knife caught the hood of the creatures shirt and lodged itself into the wall allowing Lance to restrain him.

 

The planets authority took the thief and Lance returned the purse the the female. 

 

Keith was staring at Lance with wide eyes, his face red and clutching his chest, making a high keening noise.

 

Lance handed Keith his knife back, raising a brow at his odd behavior “lets just go back to the castle..” Lance murmured.

 

Keith nodded and they went back to the castle.

 

Lance looked at his watch once they were back at castle and headed straight to his room to begin his beauty routine.

 

Leaving Keith to explain what happened.

 

After a very detailed story with twice the detail of Lance throwing  _ his _ knife, the others watched as Keith got this dreamy look on his face.

 

Pidge smirked “Ke~eith! Your gay is showing!” Causing said man to snap out of his daydream and glare at them “no its not..” Pidge just called at the denial “you're gay for Lance!”

 

Keith huffed, crossing his arms and looking away “there is no way I am gay for Lance of all people..”

 

Shiro raised a brow and leant over, cupping his ear and whispering to Keith, who's face seemed to grow a darker red and eyes grew impossibly wide.

 

Keith looked stunned as Shiro pulled away and stated 

 

“I  _ am _ gay for Lance..”

 

Causing Pidge to cackle and Lance, who has just came in the door behind Keith to clutch his poor little bi heart.


	17. VOLTTALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious mountain on a mysterious planet.. Damn it Lance why'd you have to go and trip?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
> 
> I.. Am so sorry.. That it has taken me so long to update. But! Never fear! My muses are returning! As an apology have this crossover! I made sure it was at least a thousand words!

Lance and Keith landed their lions on a planet that resembled earth quite a bit. Deciding to explore the mountain there, they trekked up the hill only for Lance to trip and fall into a hole, pulling Keith down into the underground.

 

When they finally reached the bottom, both looked around.

 

Keith growled “great.. Just.. Great..” He huffed. They couldn't call for backup due to them both, foolishly, leaving their helmets in the lions. 

 

Even if they had their helmets, pidge said something about a dead zone. They had 5 hours to successfully explore this planet.

 

Lance shook his head as he stood “ugh.. Now what do we do?” He asked. 

 

“Howdy!” They heard and turned from where they stood looking up at the hole, they saw a yellow flower… With a face on it.

 

They turned to each other “c’mon, we've seen weirder..” Lance said and they cautiously walked up to the flower.

 

It smiled wide and cheerfully “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmmm.. You’re new to the Underground, aren't ya? Golly you must be so confused!”

 

The two reached for their bayards as.. Flowey’s smile grew wider “Someone out to teach you how things work around here!”

 

Lance frowned. Keith sighed “that's not-””guess little ol’ me will have to do! Let's begin”

 

They yelled as two hearts appeared in front of them. 

 

In front of Keith, the heart was a deep fuschia, Dedication.

 

The heart in front of Lance was a deep blue, the same blue as the seas that raged during a storm, Loyalty.

 

Flowey smirked “you see those hearts? Those are your Souls! The very culmination of your being!”

 

They looked up at him then to each other.

 

“Your soul starts out very weak! You can make it stronger by collecting LV!”

 

Keith raised a brow “what the hell is LV?”

 

The flower giggled “why Love, of course!”

 

The two looked at each other again then back to the flower “yeah, not happening creepy talking flower!” Lance said and they walked around the stunned flower.

 

“H-hey! Wait! Y-you can't do that!” The flower yelped as a blast went by it searing a hole in one of the petals.

 

Keith snorted “were you even trying to aim Lance?”. The taller shrugged “not really.. But it got it to shut up didn't?” He said as they continued on the path.

 

The shorter thought “well.. True..” They stopped, weapons drawn as they saw a tall goat person.

 

The goat person turned to them “no need for weapons! I mean you no harm!” She said.

 

Lance analyzed her before realizing she was telling the truth and put his blaster away. Keith followed his lead hesitantly after. 

 

The goat woman, now that they took a better look, smiled softly “there, that's better! I am Toriel, keeper of the ruins. You are?” She asked giving off the aura of a mother.

 

Lance smiled “I'm Lance, this is Keith, we are paladins of Voltron.” He explained.

 

Toriel looked at them perplexed “ive not a clue what Voltron is.. Is it a surface thing my child?” She asked looking down as the head of an eight year old peeked around and shook their head.

 

Lance instantly beamed and bent down to their level “you remind me of my niece, what’s your name?” He asked. 

 

The little one shook her head and hid a bit behind Toriel.

 

Keith watched on a bit in shock as Lance quickly interacted with the child. What shocked him more, was when he started using hand signs to communicate to the child. 

 

The child beamed at Lance, quickly signing away. Lance laughed “whoa slow down kid! That's a little fast.. So your name is Frisk, huh? I'm Lance.. But you already know that!” He said, a huge smile on his face “so you're not deaf, just mute? Alright then!” 

 

Lance turned to Toriel “Ms. Toriel, could you explain where we are?” Lance asked.

 

Keith nods “and how things work around here? We don't want to offend someone and the only advice we've gotten was from a creepy talking flower..” Keith said with a sigh.

 

Toriel smiled “please, call me Tori! And I am so sorry you also had to deal with that dreadful creature! Come, let's discuss this in my home, that way Frisk may rest after a horrible ordeal with the same creature you faced.”

 

Lance frowned about to speak up when Keith smirked and picked up the kid piggyback style “i'll carry them”. The soft smile Lance gave him made his heart flutter and his face flush softly. They started walking.

 

A few minutes later, as Lance and Tori were ahead of them, Keith felt a light tug on his ear and turned to look at frisk over his shoulder. They motioned to him. He blinked “I..?” He guessed and was amused when the kid nodded and made a heart with their hands “.. Love..?” He guessed, they then pointed over to Lance and he blinked slowly “.. What?! No!” He huffed “you're crazy kid..”

 

He yelped as Lance's face got real close real fast, his forehead touch Keith's “you ok dude? Your really red.. Here let me take Frisk.” He said scooping her up and off his back, carrying her on his hip as he walked à bit faster to rejoin Tori.

 

Keith glared at the kid’s smug face at calling him out like that. He rushed to keep up with the three.

 

As they walked Tori explained what had happened, where they were and how this place worked.

 

To Keith it seemed unnecessarily complicated. To Lance it seemed like an epic adventure(though nothing compared to the adventures he had with the other paladins.

 

As they reached Tori’s house, Frisk having slept the entire way, she sighed “I believe you are right, Lance.. You should continue on through to the rest of the Underground.. You three should rest here tonight.”

 

Keith shook his head “no.. We really should get on our way.. We only have a few hours before the rest of the team comes looking for us, and while we enjoy your company, we don't want them getting stuck down here as well..” He said. Lance sighed “Keith, ever the blunt one.. But, I'm afraid he's right.” Looking à little disheartened at having to leave Tori already.

 

Tori lead them to the basement and gave Lance and Frisk a hug goodbye, while Keith received a gentle pat on the head. With that, they made their way through the gate and on toward their next destination. 

 

Snowdin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be so punny.. I just hope it doesn't go.. Bone dry..!
> 
> But no. If enough people like this enough I might make it into its own series!

**Author's Note:**

> Rimani forte la famiglia


End file.
